<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift For You by IsakoChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773839">A Gift For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsakoChan/pseuds/IsakoChan'>IsakoChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsakoChan/pseuds/IsakoChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette année Lucie n'a pas eu le cadeau dont elle rêvait sous son sapin de Noël.<br/>Mais qui sait, peut-être que le Père Noël est juste en retard ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Une petite histoire écrite pour Noël :3<br/>J'espère que cela vous procurera pleins d'amour et de joie !<br/>Les commentaires et tous types de soutiens sont le bienvenus uwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> 24 décembre, 23:20 </i>
</p><p>Les guirlandes scintillaient, la vaisselle était pleine et la table à manger venait juste d'être nettoyer pour cause de dîner de famille.<br/>
Il ne restait plus grand monde excepté Lucie la résidente de cette appartement, Jakub son meilleur ami et Hélène sa tendre cousine.</p><p>Pendant que Hélène finissait de ranger la table, Jakub et Lucie était assis sur le canapé devant un dessin animé bien connu "Bob L'éponge". Après tous il n'y a pas d'âge pour regarder des dessins animés. <br/>
Cependant Lucie avait un air plutôt déçu. En effet sa petite-amie de longue date n'a pas pu se déplacer à Lyon pour cause de grève, pourtant Lucie avait prévu un magnifique cadeau à lui offrir pour Noël. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il y a toujours son anniversaire en février.<br/>
On peut se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui envoie juste pas par la poste. Et bien c'est tous simplement car ce n'est pas un cadeau que l'on peut offrir à n'importe qui, c'est un cadeau très particulier !</p><p>" Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mauvaise mine"</p><p>" Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste beaucoup trop manger. Dit-elle se tenant le ventre. En même temps regards le gâteau de mamie, aussi gros qu'une montagne !"</p><p>" Pas faux. Mais je sais que quelque chose de tracasse, je te connais comme le dos de ma main !"</p><p>" Je suis sûr que tu es triste de ne pas avoir pu donner ton fameux cadeau à Mylène ! Ça fait des mois que tu nous en parle et pile le jour de Noël les grèves ne cessent pas. " Elle s'était incrusté sur le canapé et s'immisce dans la conversation comme à son habitude.</p><p>La principale concernée se décida donc à s'affaler sur l'épaule d'Hélène.</p><p>" Tu sais que c'est limite énervant de ne rien pouvoir te cacher ? Le piire c'est que je suis pourtant heureuse au fond de moi ! On a passé une super soirée avec toute la famille, même tonton Miles a essayé d'éviter ses débats politique à table ! "</p><p>" J'ai une idée ! Regardons l'étrange Noël de M.Jack ! Tu adores ce film en plus. " Jakub commença déjà à s'exciter et à prendre le DVD posé sur l'étagère </p><p>" Tu proposes ce film seulement parce que TU l'adores. Mais c'est vrai que je l'aime bien donc je te pardonne." Rétorqua Hélène.</p><p>
  <i>24 décembre, 23:36</i>
</p><p>Mylène sortit de la voiture que Sieme venait juste de garer dans la ruelle où se trouvait l'immeuble où résidait Lucie.</p><p>" Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ton truc ? J'ai pas confiance du tous..." </p><p>" Mais oui ! En plus tu n'auras qu'à te préparer quand on sera arriver au bon étage. Avec moi tous roule comme sur des roulettes." Répondit Sieme d'un air assuré.</p><p>Elle s'approcha du bâtiment en question et entra le digicode qu'elle connaît par on ne sait quel stratagème. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur l'une avec l'air assuré et l'autre avec un air totalement paniqué. <br/>
Arrivé au quatrième étage Mylène exécuta le plan. Elle se recroquevilla dans un géant paquet cadeau un peu plus gros qu'elle. En même temps elle ne fait qu' 1 m 55.<br/>
Sieme s'apprêta à toquer à la porte.</p><p>
  <i>24 décembre, 23:54</i>
</p><p>" Qui c'est qui peut bien toquer à la porte à cette heure ci ?" Se demande Jakub toute en se levant après qu'Hélène ai mis pose au film.<br/>
Il s'approcha de la porte accompagné de ses deux amies.</p><p>" Imagine si il y a un tueur en série derrière la porte ? Imagine que c'est une sorte de pédophile déguisé en Père Noël ?! C'est pas normal de toquer chez les gens à cette heure ci ! " Se questionna Lucie qui reste tout de même un peu dans les vapes.</p><p>" Tu paniques trop mon chou."</p><p>Jakub se décida à regarder à travers le judas, la personne ressemblait à un facteur.<br/>
En faite il n'en savait rien il voyait juste un sorte de paquet avec une personne juste à côté.</p><p>" C'est bon c'est juste un facteur " </p><p>Le sois-disant facteur se remit à toquer.</p><p>" Un facteur à presque minuit ? "</p><p>" Bon on ne saura jamais si on ouvre pas cette fichu porte !"<br/>
Hélène se décida à ouvrir cette fameuse porte pour y rencontrait un énorme paquet cadeau et... Sieme une amie à Mylène.</p><p>" Sieme ça fait longtemps !" Hélène se mit à câliner son amie.</p><p>"En effet haha ! Je viens pour vous livrer un cadeau anonyme." Elle poussa le cadeau dans le salon de Lucie.</p><p>" Qui peut bien nous offrir un si gros cadeau ?"</p><p>" Heureusement qu'il y a un ascenseur !"</p><p>Quand toute à coup, Mylène sortit du gros paquet cadeau les bras levers toute en criant "Surprise !" avec Sieme.<br/>
Lucie sous le choc, sauta dans les bras de sa copine, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et se déposant sur le pull de Noël de Mylène qui est, on peut le dire, plutôt mignon pour un pull de Noël.<br/>
Quant à Mylène, elle referma ses bras autour de la taille de sa chérie toute en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.</p><p>"Tu m'as manqué." Dit Lucie, relevant son visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>" Mais tu n'as pas tous vu !" Ajouta Sieme avec un air toujours aussi assuré.</p><p>En effet, Mylène se détacha de Lucie et sortit de sa poche une boite qu'elle ouvrit où si trouvait une bague ornée de diamants.<br/>
Sans même n'avoir dit un mot, Lucie commençait déjà à pleurer, les mains devant sa bouche pour éviter de crier.</p><p>
  <i>25 décembre, 00:01</i>
</p><p>" Lucie, veux-tu m'épouser ?" Rétorqua-t-elle comme la tradition le voulait.</p><p>Sa future femme, sans hésiter, cria un "Oui" haut et fort pour ensuite venir embrasser avec fougue sa merveilleuse chérie, les amis présents applaudissant et félicitant leurs amies respectives. </p><p>Après quelques dizaines de minutes d'émotions, Hélène et Sieme allèrent se coucher et Jakub continua la projection de son fameux film.<br/>
Quant aux deux fiancées, elles se rejoignaient dans la chambre de Lucie.</p><p>" Tu sais, si j'aurais su que tu venais, nous serions aller à la place Carnot et je t'aurais fais ma demander en mariage." Dit-elle câlinant Mylène par derrière.</p><p>" Ne dis pas ça ou je vais me sentir mal !" Répondit-elle en la taquinant.</p><p>Lucie s'allongea sur son lit douillet avec Mylène assise sur ses genoux, les mains liées.<br/>
D'habitude, Lucie était plutôt du genre à ne pas trop montrer ses émotions, mais comment ne pas réagir face à une demande en mariage par la femme qu'elle surnomme " mon poussin " depuis maintenant 4 ans.<br/>
Quant à Mylène, elle, est au contraire très expressif et émotif pour le moindre moment d'émotions. Et cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne voulait plus nommer Lucie comme étant sa "copine" mais sa "femme". Au début elle était assez perplexe à l'idée de se marier. Après tout elle n'a pas encore finit ses études et n'habite même plus avec sa copine.<br/>
Cependant c'était sa dernière année et elle avait déjà trouvé un stage dans la ville de Lyon.<br/>
Pour elle c'était un signe.</p><p>" Elle est magnifique."</p><p>" La robe que tu porteras ou bien la bague que je t'ai offerte ?" Jouant toujours avec les mains de sa compagne.</p><p>" Idiote."</p><p>" Je ne te permets pas ! J'ai du me taper 4 heures avec les embouteillages et les grèves rien que pour venir te voir." Elle se pencha et lui mordit l'épaule.</p><p>" Après 4 heures de routes tu devrais être fatiguée et tu as pourtant l'air de vouloir faire la fête"</p><p>" Je suis juste beaucoup trop heureuse pour pouvoir m'écrouler là maintenant tous de suite. "</p><p>" Pourtant tu devrais." Après cette approbation, la concernée s'écrouler lourdement sur le corps au dessus d'elle commençant déjà à s'assoupir.</p><p>"Mets-toi au moins dans la couverture, sinon tu vas attraper froid poussin."</p><p>Avec le peu de force qui lui rester, elle se leva pour se faufiler sous la couverture et reprendre sa place initiale toute en y ajoutant un gros câlin et un bisous sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa chérie.</p><p>"Bonne nuit poussin."</p><p>"Bonne nuit ma femme."</p><p>" Faudra que je m'y habitue à celle-là" Dit-elle les joues rosies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'ai eu cette idée sous la douche en tombant sur quelques vidéos de couple qui se retrouvaient et je me suis dit que vus que j'avais la motivation, autant l'utiliser à bonne escient !</p><p>En réalité je parle mais cette histoire ne sortira peut-être jamais de son trou hehe.<br/>Mais c'est pas grave puisque je suis fière de ma petite oeuvre :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>